The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 April 2018
23:55:56 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:01:16 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:02:06 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:02:46 what 00:08:35 Ember I noticed you're coming here more and CC less 00:09:00 ^ Same with Aii. 00:09:40 s That's different 00:09:47 sTell me, what is different? 00:10:54 your activity 00:10:54 (therp) 00:12:13 sExplain! 00:12:23 s Nope! 00:12:30 sWhy! 00:14:00 Because of science 00:14:11 sEmber didn't reply either. 00:16:44 An interestin' conversation is happening on CCC. 00:17:48 I see 00:20:25 https://twitter.com/Shinyember/status/982049785782956032 00:20:45 lol 00:20:54 blame my schedule 00:22:49 Interestin' 00:25:51 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 00:27:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:28:48 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:28:57 Hmm 00:29:10 The user XXLoveKillerXX has my PMs blocked for some unknown reason 00:29:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:29:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:30:40 And so does FanaticBot (therp) 00:43:18 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:20 O/ 00:43:53 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:43:59 o/ 00:44:09 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:44:13 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:50:47 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:50:50 Come, comrades. 00:51:15 O/ 00:51:28 I only just realised that Mess isn't here. 00:55:19 lol 00:55:26 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 00:55:41 I'm now officially on a wikibreak on ESB. 00:56:03 Inb4, chat burns. 00:56:46 I am sorry but chat can function just well without you. 00:57:35 yeah the senior can handle it 00:57:50 I am sorry, 00:57:54 But the senior is rarely in chat! 00:57:58 Join it NOW. 00:58:42 I am sorry, but music started randomly playing on Golf's page and startled the hell out of me. 00:58:54 nice 00:58:58 the senior is always in ichat 00:59:01 you just don't see him :) 01:01:53 sOne hour left. 01:05:30 I assume nothing was done today, South Ferry? 01:11:16 We still had minimal discussions. 01:11:46 So, nothing was done? 01:14:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:14:24 kora you're pretty much the supreme ruler of the wiki 01:14:30 CS65, Fl99, MOH, and Q must take more of a lead. 01:14:31 Huh???? 01:14:48 I do what I can. 01:14:58 if you give alex his power 01:15:00 alex can do it 01:15:04 :p 01:15:10 No! 01:15:16 yes! 01:15:32 No. 01:16:09 Let's head into the staff chat. 01:16:57 Head onto Discord, South Ferry. 01:18:56 1 sec 01:20:55 So, now Discord is lagging. 01:21:13 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:22:33 Welcome, Q. 01:22:41 o/ 01:23:09 PMs from earlier showed up again on CC 01:23:11 For the second time 01:23:15 When I rejoined just now 01:24:35 Sad. 01:25:27 It seems CMF did indeed head out. 01:25:36 Who? 01:26:14 Chase McFly. 01:27:40 Oh (facepalm) 01:28:24 I knew that. 01:29:36 Because I hadn't seen him recently 01:31:07 didn'e he come back 01:31:29 Nope! 01:31:32 He came back, screamed "NO!", and then headed out again. 01:32:00 he left again? 01:32:01 lol. 01:32:13 The deletion of the pages were just too much for poor, poor CMF. 01:32:14 i'm pretty sure after he left before when he said "I quit" 01:32:16 he came back 01:32:19 did he leave again? 01:32:30 Yes, he came back, screamed "NO!" as we deleted pages, and then headed out again. 01:33:08 no, I remember at one point 01:33:09 i was like 01:33:15 "i thought you left?" 01:33:16 and you said 01:33:18 Oh 01:33:20 When was that? 01:33:21 "we're happy to have him back" 01:33:30 Yes, sometimes I must put on a happy face. 01:33:42 TheKorraFanatic 01:33:42 He's back and we're glad to have him back, AS. 01:33:45 so, he did return? 01:33:51 Fuck you for saving that! 01:34:10 about me question? 01:34:15 are you trying to pull one over me? :p 01:34:21 And yes, he returned for a bit, screamed "NO!" as we deleted pages, and left. 01:34:29 I've said this like three times! 01:34:53 no, you said it like he came back just to say NO! 01:34:55 :p 01:35:08 He kinda did. 01:35:12 And nope! 01:35:17 I just summed up what happened! 01:35:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeRDQJcShAI 01:36:05 When did that happen?! 01:36:25 it happened in 2018, qbert 01:36:37 Tell me, what is the motive of Xeren? 01:36:49 Right now, he's some fuck that kidnaps random people. 01:36:56 ask the creator 01:36:56 Like two days, Q! 01:36:58 !seen aiihuan 01:37:04 !seen Aiihuan 01:37:09 !seenon please 01:37:19 Xeren's original motives was to simple acquire a young girl. 01:37:23 Nope. 01:37:23 I refuse to fuel your obsession! 01:37:40 wut. 01:37:48 You know what I mean! 01:37:53 south, turn !seenon as per the regulations of the NACC 01:38:04 Don't you dare do it. 01:38:21 please also do !tellon 01:38:30 !seenon 01:38:31 South Ferry: !seen enabled 01:38:32 !tellon 01:38:32 South Ferry: !tell is now enabled 01:38:34 Don't do it! 01:38:35 Lifting the now peacefully unconscious girl into my arms, I began the return to my castle. I'd decided. This girl was precious, so very precious, and no one else could have her. 01:38:36 !seen Aiihuan 01:38:36 Alex.sapre: I last saw Aiihuan 9 hours, 56 minutes and 3 seconds ago. 01:38:36 true. 01:38:36 !telloff 01:38:37 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now disabled 01:38:38 thank you citizen 01:38:54 I thought I've seen CFM since two days ago! 01:38:55 !tellon again please, so i can send a quick message to someone 01:38:58 I presume the Neo-ACC will be meeting Aiihuan tonight. 01:38:59 No! 01:39:01 !tellon 01:39:01 South Ferry: !tell is now enabled 01:39:03 Don't do it! 01:39:03 !tellon 01:39:06 !telloff 01:39:06 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now disabled 01:39:07 !tell Aiihuan Aii! 01:39:10 !tellon 01:39:10 Qstlijku: !tell is now enabled 01:39:14 !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 01:39:14 !telloff 01:39:14 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now disabled 01:39:17 sad 01:39:20 No one can stop me! 01:39:22 again citizens 01:39:23 !tellon 01:39:23 Qstlijku: !tell is now enabled 01:39:24 !telloff 01:39:24 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now disabled 01:39:25 Qstlijku: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 01:39:25 !tell Aiihuan Aii! 01:39:25 !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 01:39:26 Alex.sapre: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 01:39:28 Fuck! 01:39:30 haha! 01:39:39 lol 01:39:45 thank you Q 01:39:51 you should enlist in the NACC 01:39:56 There is no NACC. 01:40:02 You guys must stop this shit! 01:40:22 head out, the korrafanatic o/ 01:40:27 I refuse. 01:40:32 me too 01:40:58 roflmfao. 01:43:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:43:24 then we can neutralize aiihuan's catchphrase 01:43:29 Nope. 01:43:39 We must 01:43:47 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:43:59 You won't get away with this, Alex.sapre, An-Editor542, C.Syde65, Qstlijku, SlendyBot, South Ferry. 01:44:12 Add Aiihuan to that list too c: 01:44:13 kk 01:44:23 Aiihuan will get away with it 01:44:26 As I let her do anything! 01:44:31 Nope! :} 01:44:38 Stop this, Q! 01:44:42 we already have gotten away with it, thekorrafanatic 01:44:44 You won't get away with this! 01:44:46 qbert is with the NACC 01:44:56 Nope. 01:44:57 Q is with me! 01:44:58 i sure don't know what the Neo-ACC is 01:45:03 but i know what the NACC is 01:45:20 I'm sorry, but Q has known me longer than any of you and is on my side by default. 01:45:28 let em speck for emself 01:45:42 What is the NACC? 01:45:57 He has spoken. 01:46:02 Neo -Aiihuan Containment Committee, formed by South Ferry 01:46:09 True. 01:46:13 the NACC is something else, but if you join that you default jon the NACC 01:46:19 we're affiliated 01:46:25 After the ACC was taken over by TKF and Aii. 01:46:32 We'll take the Neo-ACC over too. 01:46:41 What is the ACC? 01:46:46 I have no idea what any of this is! 01:46:55 Aiihuan Containment Comitee, formed by South Ferry. 01:46:55 Aiihuan Containment Committee 01:46:58 Aii and I took that shit over. 01:47:03 When did it start? 01:47:05 Formed by South Ferry and Alex.sapre 01:47:20 that is an unofficial statement, tkf 01:47:37 the ministry of truth says that the ACC is functioning fine under the NACC and Neo-ACC 01:47:42 Tell me, what is this? 01:47:42 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/415941127884242967/431395105639759882/image.png 01:47:44 Incorrect. 01:47:51 Gotta go now 01:47:59 Bye 01:47:59 !updatelogs 01:47:59 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~42 to log page). 01:48:01 Head out. o/ 01:48:01 join us first, qbert 01:48:11 Join my side! 01:48:16 You'll never get called Qbert there! 01:49:43 I'm joining neither side! 01:49:46 -!- Qstlijku was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 01:49:46 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:49:57 so, he doesn't side with you, tkr 01:50:04 My oldest friend, 01:50:07 betraying me. 01:50:07 Sad. 01:50:37 i'm your "oldest" friend 01:50:43 Incorrect. 01:50:45 but he's your oldest friend 01:50:53 in terms of age i am 01:50:55 "am" 01:51:04 My oldest friend is 25! 01:51:11 So, you're older than 25, eh? 01:51:21 I have friends older than that. 01:52:11 yep! 01:52:14 "yep!" 01:54:06 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:59:44 I presume Khubsurat is sleeping rn? 01:59:54 She's getting up about now. 02:06:39 I am sorry to say this, 02:07:10 But T.K.F. is sadly not the Supreme Leader of tdl but the Supreme Commander, MOH is the Bino, I am the second commander, and the other admins are standard ministers. 02:07:27 No! 02:07:27 We're all equal! 02:07:30 True. 02:07:34 But some users-- 02:07:36 Nope. 02:07:45 what am i 02:08:18 That's actually incorrect. @ South. 02:08:29 That's actually correct. @ Korra. 02:08:31 :P 02:08:32 True. 02:08:42 What is true however, 02:08:43 It's actually more correct than it seems, I am sorry. 02:08:43 Just memeing I take it. 02:08:52 Is the existence of the ACC, NACC, and NACC, 02:09:03 All of these programs exist. 02:09:04 While the terminology was wrong, the point is true. 02:09:04 true, C.S 02:09:48 What's the difference between the NACC and the NACC? 02:10:02 Neo-ACC 02:10:06 and NACC 02:11:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:11:08 because you don't know about it 02:11:08 the difference is that you can't take over the second one 02:11:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:11:12 I can and well! 02:12:06 *will 02:13:04 no you can't 02:13:09 you can't even name it 02:13:49 Just wait and see. 02:13:58 Let's discuss the advances of the CST. 02:14:39 the what 02:15:14 idk 02:15:22 south, we're taking over the ACC 02:15:28 Smart. 02:15:33 Incorrect. 02:15:36 Let's talk TDL! 02:15:45 acc is tdl 02:15:52 No! 02:15:57 ACC is not being taken over. 02:15:57 Now let's talk TDL! 02:16:08 no! 02:16:32 I see Commander Barack Obama is in the chat. 02:18:21 True. 02:18:40 Theory: tdl chancellor, general secretary, eternal chancellor. 02:19:42 !tell test 02:19:44 This isn't F.N.A.F.F. 02:19:46 turn it on 02:20:06 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 02:20:06 !tellon 02:20:55 !tell Aiihuan the ACC have decided to change leadership and is now under South Ferry and Alex.sapre's rule. Here is a piece of evidence "c:" 02:20:55 Alex.sapre: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 02:21:01 True. 02:21:12 !tell Aiihuan Just disregard his evidence. 02:21:13 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 02:21:21 Theory: Xavier Munroe 02:21:30 !tell Aiihuan You and I are still in charge of the ACC. Ly! <3 02:21:30 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 02:22:04 I assume Xavier Munroe is an edgy bad boy with no home that can turn into a whale and swim to saftey? 02:22:14 saftey 02:22:39 Xavier did not deserve this... 02:22:51 Real page, Remma was. The author did indeed use ellipses. 02:23:05 I will enjoy The Great Purge on fnaff shortly. 02:23:11 Hundreds of pages, I can destroy. 02:23:21 Fascinating. 02:23:29 A Great Purge is currently happening here. 02:23:35 A minor one, indeed. 02:23:46 Let's talk in the staff channel! 02:23:48 On fnaff however pages will be slaughtered left and right without question. 02:24:11 Ah yes, martial law. 02:24:18 I see us soon having to enforce martial law on this shit. 02:24:27 Nope. 02:24:47 This is just Housekeeping, it is like rummaging through the house, throwing away un-needed and old things, vacuuming. 02:25:02 True. 02:26:35 South: http://prntscr.com/j1jbbd 02:27:46 Of course, Kaz, due to being thrown out of a window for not looking good enough at birth, never got to actually learn and inherit the last name in which his parents had, meaning Kaz was forced to inherit the name in which he was given in the foster home which he was taken to after twelve years of age. 02:28:23 Ah shit,I wrote that window thing. 02:28:26 That was a very fun meme. 02:28:32 Wtf! 02:28:53 That shit was like an essay. 02:29:00 I wrote that shit in the library, 02:29:06 That was the ultimate meme. 02:29:09 How?! 02:29:16 You could take a look if it is still there. 02:30:52 It was a rewrite of another person's thing. 02:31:27 I see. 02:33:03 Uh, wtf? 02:33:19 That shit was fun. 02:33:23 Good times. 02:33:28 Tell me PM me what you see? 02:33:37 Kk. 02:33:49 Though it is time to remove it for Housekeeping. 02:40:18 o/ 02:44:31 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:44:39 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:54:43 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:54:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:05:51 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 03:10:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:20:26 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:20:33 Welcome, 03:20:42 Supreme Commander, U.C.B, and B.I.N.O 03:21:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:21:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:21:47 21:55, April 5, 2018 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Kókkino Thánato (Cleanup: Deleted due to a wiki-wide cleanup.) (view/restore) 03:21:48 TDL truly is improving, eh? 03:21:48 kk 03:21:58 Soon, D.T.F will be a C.M 03:22:02 Just for 2 months. 03:22:23 I will go do a brief purge now, T.K.F 03:22:33 Get it done. 03:26:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:28:44 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:29:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:32:05 kk 03:32:06 done 03:32:20 Link? 03:32:35 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 03:33:30 Fascinatin' 03:34:45 This truly will be good for any users intending for a future position like D.T.F, 03:34:51 And all staff during staff reviews. 03:35:43 Tell me, how will it benefit all staff? 03:37:04 The people will know that all staff were working to help the wiki actively. 03:37:18 In both ways, in identifying the pages and discussing it like D.T.F and D.N, 03:37:25 Or going on the battlefield and doing harsh work, 03:37:30 Like C.S, MoH, Q, and myself 03:37:36 Of character replacin' 03:37:54 So, I did nothing! 03:38:13 You did do somethin' however. 03:38:31 But I believe that in the staff reviews, it will be discussed how M.O.H could become less of a Bino and more of someone like tkf. 03:38:51 Being like TKF is bad! 03:39:02 She was quite active during her time as C.L, what we need is that, but of course fair and democratic. 03:39:59 True, 03:40:08 Tell me, 03:40:19 Will we have a third bureaucrat by the time the reviews come? 03:40:31 Perhaps. 03:40:46 I'm sorry, 03:40:56 but that was the biggest endorsement you were ever going to get. 03:41:05 Huh?????? 03:50:26 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:56 Welcome, An-Editor542. 03:51:16 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 03:53:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:00:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:00:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:04:02 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 04:07:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:08:06 Aiihuan, Qstlijku wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-06 01:39:23 UTC: Aii! <3 04:08:07 Aiihuan, TheKorraFanatic wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-06 02:21:28 UTC: You and I are still in charge of the ACC. Ly! <3 04:08:09 Aiihuan, Alex.sapre wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-06 02:20:54 UTC: the ACC have decided to change leadership and is now under South Ferry and Alex.sapre's rule. Here is a piece of evidence "c:" 04:08:09 Hi! ^^ 04:08:11 True. 04:08:20 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 04:08:22 Wth! 04:08:24 Welcome C.S. 04:08:32 o/ 04:08:33 Fuck you, South Ferry. 04:08:33 How did I get more than one tell! 04:08:34 You are just an innocent little... black and white cat, Aiihuan. 04:08:38 lol. 04:08:41 What! 04:08:47 What! 04:09:29 Proposal: We skip to April 22. 04:09:35 For it will be a good day. c: 04:10:25 Yeah, 04:10:28 Earth Day! 04:10:34 I myself cannot wait for earth day. 04:10:34 Aii Day! 04:10:43 : p 04:10:46 Fuck you, South Ferry. 04:10:49 kk 04:10:54 Kk. 04:10:59 KKKK. 04:11:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:11:14 Cute, Aii. 04:11:27 Nope. 04:11:41 I am sorry, 04:11:47 Come, Comrade Aiihuan. 04:11:50 but now that I headed out from SNSD and ESB, I barely have anything to do. 04:11:54 Come where! 04:11:55 Don't go with him, Aii! 04:11:56 To the Fields at once. 04:11:58 Nope. 04:12:00 I reject! 04:12:03 Wtf, South. 04:12:06 The Fields have various things: 04:12:10 Nope! 04:12:12 --Deleted character eraser 04:12:20 --Page categorizer 04:12:29 --Cr**ge workstation 04:12:35 Oh, aka the admin toolbox! 04:12:45 We have all done hellish work in the Fields, it is your turn, Comrade. 04:12:48 Come with me at once. 04:12:50 Nope! 04:12:51 Tell me, South Ferry, 04:13:01 you know that little button we have entitled "admin", eh? 04:13:15 Did you know I've probably only clicked that thing one time. 04:13:38 True. 04:13:42 I'm sorry, 04:13:49 But Aii isn't focused on the content side of the wiki. 04:13:53 She doesn't need to work! 04:14:01 This is her domain. 04:14:04 Indeed. : p 16:49:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:49:04 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:49:06 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:49:21 messe o/ 16:49:30 hii 16:50:02 Welcome, MOH. 16:50:06 Welcome, SlendyBot. 16:50:12 I assume MOH knows the news? 16:51:50 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:51:58 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:00 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:57 whats the news? 16:57:25 Well, 16:57:26 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:57:35 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:57:42 I kinda asked Aii out this morning and um, we're kinda "test" dating now. 16:57:45 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:57:57 YAY 16:58:12 im so happy for u :) 16:58:29 Q didn't believe us when we announced it! He thought it was a meme! 16:58:44 My ship has set sail 16:58:57 We're just testing for now! 16:58:57 Seeing how it goes. 16:59:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:59:58 It was a long talk too! 16:59:58 Took hours. 16:59:58 * Jamesb1 shipped it too 16:59:58 I cant believe you had the courage finally 17:00:42 Well done Korra 17:01:04 I think we both said "Um" to each other like 500 times. 17:01:16 i see Chase recently hit the abuse filter 17:01:35 XD 17:01:45 what is the buse filter 17:01:57 .... 17:02:03 you seriously don't know? 17:02:04 17:02:16 Explain it to em, MOH. 17:02:36 -!- The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has left Special:Chat 17:02:43 sorry, i see it a lot, but im not 100% sure whatit is 17:02:57 The abuse filter is an automatic process that prevents certain edits from happening. 17:03:17 Such as swearing, vandalism, accounts under a certain age from editing, auto-blocks accounts with a certain name, etc. 17:03:24 ^^ 17:03:45 ah i see 17:03:52 Hmmm, 17:03:58 How should I tell TRJTK the news..? 17:04:18 yes 17:04:23 -!- The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Special:Chat 17:04:24 -!- The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Special:Chat 17:04:24 -!- The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Special:Chat 17:04:27 -!- The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Special:Chat 17:04:30 I didn't say "Should", I said "how"! 17:04:53 -!- The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has left Special:Chat 17:05:07 hmm 17:05:27 does jane know about aii? 17:05:47 Well, she knows there's a girl I liked. 17:05:47 They've never met. 17:06:02 Omg, South is going to go crazy, lol. 17:07:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:07:09 hey (Robin) 17:09:53 welcome falco 17:13:07 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:13:28 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:13 gtg 17:15:16 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:42 Bye. 17:16:07 o/ 17:19:06 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:21:06 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 17:21:31 Welcome, Anonminati. 17:21:36 You missed AmberRose04. 17:21:51 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 17:25:09 -!- Andrewthadominator has joined Special:Chat 17:25:33 -!- Andrewthadominator has left Special:Chat 17:31:47 -!- AmberRose04 has joined Special:Chat 17:31:55 hey 17:32:11 Welcome, AmberRose04. 17:32:15 hey 17:32:20 who missed me? 17:32:21 What's up? 17:32:26 nothing much 17:32:37 Oh, Anominati had asked about you earlier. 17:32:44 hey Amber (Robin) 17:32:52 hey falco 17:33:01 what about me korra? 17:33:19 They asked when you were last on. 17:33:24 ohhh 17:33:31 any reason why? 17:33:40 Idk. 17:34:06 and falco, i agree with you that Meadow and Ghast with be a cute couple 17:38:44 I see the elusive AmberRose04 joined CCC. 17:39:48 lol 17:40:18 and what do u mean by that :) 17:40:48 I mean: 17:41:01 The elusive AmberRose04 joined CCC. 17:41:05 :[[]]P 17:42:12 lol 17:47:14 gtg 17:47:19 bye 17:47:31 Bye. o/ 17:47:42 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 17:47:52 o/ 17:48:04 Hi. o/ 17:48:32 \o 18:48:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:49:44 Hey Viventia o/ 18:50:04 hello 18:54:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:55:33 (dance) 18:55:54 Hey Messey o/ 18:56:02 Hey Ember o/ 18:56:06 And Korra o/ 18:56:20 And Slendy o/ 18:59:44 (partyparrot) 18:59:45 Kk. 19:03:21 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 19:05:31 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 19:13:51 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 19:15:06 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 19:21:32 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 19:22:38 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 19:28:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:43:18 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 19:44:23 hey o/ 19:46:43 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:47:14 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:48:58 -!- Meadowleaf has joined Special:Chat 19:49:04 Hiya o/ 19:49:47 hey Meadow 19:49:49 o/ 19:56:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:57:13 Hiya Korra o/ 19:57:37 \o 19:57:42 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 20:09:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:09:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:13:00 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 20:13:29 Good day 20:13:38 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 20:17:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 20:18:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:20:52 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 20:27:04 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 20:27:07 o/ 20:27:59 -!- GhastHunter26 has left Special:Chat 20:28:46 gtg bye o/ 20:29:16 -!- Meadowleaf has left Special:Chat 20:33:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:33:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:34:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:34:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:34:50 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:35:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:35:38 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:35:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:36:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:36:22 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:36:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:36:52 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:37:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:37:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:37:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:38:06 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:38:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:38:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:39:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:39:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:39:50 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:40:22 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:40:37 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:40:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:42:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:42:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:43:28 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:44:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:44:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:44:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:45:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:45:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:45:40 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:45:56 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:46:12 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:46:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:46:36 I messaged her hours ago and she has yet to reply. 20:48:18 Let's discuss 20:48:25 How you used to call her Jane. 20:48:33 Jane was her old name! 20:48:36 Her new name is TRJTK. 20:48:47 Wh does she go by TRJTK now? 20:49:12 I don't even know if she's aware TRJTK is her new name. 20:49:22 Well, I still call her Jane. 20:50:13 I call her Jane when talking to her! 20:50:13 I call her TRJTK here and on Discord. 20:50:21 Ah. 20:50:43 But I must tell her about (Censored), somehow.. 20:51:16 Aii? 20:51:40 Yes, it does involve Aii. 20:55:07 I typed Mess' username into Google Search. 20:55:17 http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Messenger_of_Heaven 20:55:23 That's what came up. 20:55:29 Fascinatin' 20:55:46 lol 20:55:59 Lol. 20:56:09 Let's try Korra now. 20:56:34 http://thekorrafanatic.wikia.com/wiki/TheKorraFanatic_Wiki 20:56:35 Make her reply, MOH. 20:56:44 Welp 20:56:55 Huh??? 20:57:00 That wasn't as funa as what Mess got. 20:57:06 Speaking of "Huh???", Q did "Huh???" this morning! 20:57:07 *Fun 20:57:14 Who. :| 20:57:22 Q! 20:57:23 *Whoa. 20:57:34 (facepalm) 20:57:38 Oh. 20:57:57 Just feeling a bit typoey. 20:58:24 http://pyronacht.wikia.com/wiki/TheKorraFanatic 20:58:24 Good page. 20:59:48 Make her reply, Messenger of Heaven. 21:03:12 Make who reply? 21:03:56 TRJTK. 21:04:42 MOH, where is Reverend Parris? 21:04:54 You mean Paris? 21:04:57 True. 21:05:03 I assume you have no homework today, CMF? 21:07:36 I assume you do not realize it is Friday, TKF? 21:07:56 Actually I had not realized that! 21:08:05 Sad. 21:08:26 Tell me, 21:08:40 Tell me, 21:08:41 If it is Friday, where is TRJTK and Reverend Parris? 21:09:04 Jane and Paris don't need to be on TDL on Fridays? 21:09:14 They aren't ever on TDL! 21:09:19 Though TRJTK did come yesterday. 21:09:23 Unless we invite them. 21:11:22 Kk. 21:11:32 Tell me, where is Amanda? 21:12:42 Perhaps on Quotev, the site ou told me to ignore. 21:14:03 Kk. 21:14:04 chase, wb 21:14:20 Wdym "WB"? 21:14:25 :P 21:14:33 you left chat for good fpr a while 21:14:47 Sad. 21:15:55 -!- Amanda Heart 15713 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:07 Welcome, Amanda Heart 15713. 21:16:25 (hi) Amanda. 21:16:28 hi humans! :3 21:16:47 Tell me, 21:16:49 :3 to you. :p 21:16:50 What is :3? 21:17:10 :3 is a cute face.' 21:17:21 It is adorableness that's what it is :3 21:17:27 Welcome, Mandie. 21:17:49 I've been caught in a loop 21:17:55 A loop? 21:17:57 A very long anime loop 21:18:21 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 21:18:26 Speaking of anime, we de-animed TDL. 21:18:36 (hi) 21:18:37 The Legend of Korra 21:19:08 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 21:19:39 Seriously I've been watching this one anime on hulu called Danganronpa about this group of teenagers trapped in this school and the only way for them to get out is to get away with murder 21:19:51 And the blood is PINK!!!!! 21:19:53 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 21:19:54 PINK BLOOD 21:20:00 I'm aware of Danganrinpa. 21:20:02 *ronpa 21:20:07 Welcome, Anonminati. 21:20:12 (hi) 21:20:22 Heya Amanda long time no see. 21:20:23 Murder? Sounds strange. 21:20:31 And hey Chase o/ 21:20:39 Hey Korra 21:20:45 o/ 21:20:52 Hi 21:21:37 Tell me, AH15713, when was the last time you talked to TRJTK? 21:21:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LwIAaMANDk&index=1&list=PLubt8GsIrGjjkA2j-5nqT_Fy268KUFs94 21:22:11 Actually, i think one or two days ago i asked to C.syde that "have you seen Amanda Heart user"? 21:22:28 There's a fucking evil looking panda bear 21:22:37 True, AH15713. 21:22:38 Mandie, you may have noticed, Korra's calling us by initials now. 21:22:41 True, Google. 21:22:50 True, CMF. 21:23:02 Ah how do you know? 21:23:12 Oh cool :3 21:23:24 I'm sorry, but we have logs and I can see what's happening in chat even if I'm not in it, Google. 21:23:25 Indeed. :3 21:23:54 I knew it. Actually @Korra 21:23:55 ;) 21:23:58 Well, bye bye everybuds o/ 21:24:03 Head out. o/ 21:24:05 Bye, AGU. 21:24:17 !updatelogs 21:24:18 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~112 to log page). 21:24:22 Kk. 21:24:34 Look, 21:24:40 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 21:24:51 sPakistani ghosts are scary] 21:24:59 Nope. 21:25:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rsmd0QrpHo 21:25:34 AH15713 and CMF, 21:25:34 Bring me TRJTK. 21:25:43 I am still laughing at 21:25:43 Korra: Khubsurat, how are you? 21:25:43 Me: I am fine 21:25:48 As you wish. :p 21:26:11 That was horrible, Loud. 21:26:49 Then that means it was perfect! 21:27:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t18cI6kG5rk 21:28:14 Tell me, CMF, 21:28:21 Did you know MH has returned to Discord? 21:28:32 Michael? 21:28:36 True. 21:28:47 Call him DH. 21:28:53 For DZyR Haptic. 21:28:55 I remember when CMF and MH met, how CMF disliked MH, and yet they became good friends later on. 21:29:07 those knees... 21:29:10 Quite fascinating how things can change. 21:29:20 Tell me, CMF, 21:29:26 did you know you've been here a year? 21:29:41 I remember how I learned I was not a year and a hlf younger than Michael. 21:29:52 But actually half a year older. 21:29:56 True. You and him are both 15 currently. 21:30:15 Yes, indeed I have known that, Korra. 21:30:26 So is Khubsurat. 21:30:26 Though she turns 16 later this month. 21:30:35 I do not 21:30:49 You are NOT Khubsurat. 21:30:54 Who's that? 21:30:58 Aii. 21:31:04 Huan. 21:31:10 Khubsurat means beautiful in Aii's native language of Urdu. 21:31:11 Honestly, 21:31:18 I ship Huan and Aii 21:31:25 They're the same person. 21:31:29 But aren't they the same? 21:31:30 ....what 21:31:45 Don't try to act like Aii! 21:31:48 Tell me, CMF, 21:31:55 Are you read to become DCMF? 21:32:01 Stop doing this ! 21:32:04 *ready 21:32:05 No. 21:32:10 I want to stay CMF. 21:32:15 Tell me, CMF, 21:32:17 c: 21:32:20 What is DCMF? 21:32:23 Nope, AS. 21:32:32 Sapre, Nope 21:32:49 Proposal: Loud LOVES AS. 21:32:59 Dead Chase McFly? 21:33:02 Proposal: CMF becomes DCMF. 21:33:03 Nope! 21:33:09 DZyR Chase McFly. 21:33:14 How tf did you get "dead"! 21:33:21 I made that account already. 21:33:28 Me loving AS 21:33:35 means I am khubsurat 21:33:47 Nope. 21:33:53 Khubsurat doesn't love AS. 21:34:14 I still can't get it out of my head where Q did "Huh???" this morning, lol. 21:34:29 Yay! 21:34:31 Look, 21:34:34 I feel like spamming 21:34:35 qbert 21:34:39 Don't spam. 21:34:43 Not here 21:34:47 ! 21:34:50 Good. 21:34:57 loud, the cnnorp say 21:35:06 that q is officially called qbert 21:35:11 We're going to white castle at 5 21:35:13 as per policy #796 21:35:19 Q sadly believed Korraii was a meme. 21:35:20 you must call him that 21:35:58 You mean "Stiljku"? 21:36:02 Tell me, who is looking forward to summer? 21:36:19 Yes 21:36:41 Tell me, CMF, do you still work on MGF? 21:36:48 Lol, I'm probably annoying Chase. 21:36:54 But hey, I'm keeping chat alive. 21:36:58 Perhaps. 21:37:08 Perhaps. : p 21:37:15 Don't mimic Aii! 21:37:18 Tell me, CMF, 21:37:29 Do you rememba Choip? 21:37:37 c: 21:37:46 Don't mimic Aii! 21:37:51 c: 21:37:59 Choip, the founding father of CMF-MOH-TKF. 21:38:30 Tell me, CMF, 21:38:30 Do you remember the old days of late March 2017, where it was just the three of us chatting on MGF? 21:38:51 Confusing as hell 21:39:14 I remember we blocked Choip and we were like "We're free" and stuff. 21:39:14 Tbf, he can still unblock himself on MGF. I think he doesn't know how, lol. 21:39:29 Exactly, what does MGF mean? 21:41:06 w:c:my-ghostly-friends 21:41:09 Let's take a look. 21:41:48 Ah, UniKitty4Ever is Choip. 21:41:55 I wonder if poor, poor CMF was aware. 21:42:20 Hush. >:C 21:42:27 Don't mimic Aii! 21:42:36 She dosen't use that anymore 21:42:44 She does! 21:42:48 So, I will take over "Hush. >:C" 21:42:51 No! 21:42:54 She uses it all the time! 21:43:00 Mimic someone else! 21:43:09 mimic squiddleward and talk like this 21:43:27 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 21:43:32 please follow the guidelines 21:43:34 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 21:43:38 >:c 21:43:42 Good day 21:45:38 Breathe, sunflower, rainbow, 450, 3 to the right, 4 to the left, breathe 21:45:44 Mouth breather 21:46:18 Eleven! 21:46:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:46:55 Hey (Robin) 21:47:09 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 21:47:16 Breathe 21:49:55 It seems there will be no Reverend Parris today. 21:51:45 I gotta go bye 21:51:55 Head out. o/ 21:57:02 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 21:57:11 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:02:53 So mnay departures from chat. 22:03:21 True, multiple users are fleeing from the chat. 22:06:38 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 22:06:54 H-hey all... 22:07:03 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 22:07:11 CCC is spanish 22:07:19 so I am here 22:08:33 I feel like anywhere that had a train set display outside I'm leaving instabtly... 22:09:06 What? 22:10:35 Instantly** 22:11:07 You know those parks that display trains like Hornby or something? 22:11:07 Welcome, Zombie Dreemuur. 22:11:07 Welcome, Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin. 22:12:08 no 22:12:41 Do you know what is Hornby? Or train set componys? 22:12:55 no 22:13:31 0-0 22:13:44 Welp... that was useless... 22:14:01 Here's a radical idea. 22:14:15 Let's go to Spanish CC and speak English there like they always speak Spanish on English CC. 22:14:27 yeah 22:14:33 Okay, do you know what is Thomas? Like Thomas the tank engine @Ember. 22:14:47 Iknow that, Zombie. 22:15:22 yes 22:15:30 I'm just not into trains 22:15:42 Those type of things. @Ember. 22:15:48 Okay. 22:16:30 so are you actually going to do it? @Korra 22:18:02 Well... a place in Wales called Gipsy Woods had a train set display and all the trains look so dirty and kept coming off the tracks it shows that they don't care about the trains, to make it worse... I have nightmares of Thomas now because of them, they didn't care that his eyes are all white!! They supposed to move but they let him break!! So I'm trying to get Bachmann to block Gispy woods from buying more trains. 22:18:22 Huh??? 22:19:56 The model of Thomas they have his eyes can move from left to right. 22:20:22 But it stopped working properly and now their stuck to be white. 22:21:13 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:24:00 oh wow 23:05:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:08:55 Dead chat. 23:15:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:15:58 * Chase_McFly is waiting for chat to revive 23:16:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:16:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:16:58 Kk. 23:18:39 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 23:18:43 o/ 23:22:46 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:22:54 Qstlijku, TheKorraFanatic wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-06 18:25:02 UTC: Something dubious happened. 23:22:54 o/ 23:23:02 ... 23:23:25 Welcome, Chara. 23:23:39 Chara? 23:25:30 Yes, Chara. 23:26:31 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 23:26:33 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 23:27:13 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 23:28:11 They headed out. 23:28:44 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:28:49 Yep 23:29:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:29:13 Test. 23:29:16 Pass 23:29:24 * TheKorraFanatic shakes fist at rain. 23:29:36 How long has it been raining for you? 23:29:40 It just started raining for me 23:29:48 Supposed to get more than 40 degrees cooler tonight 23:29:59 About 30 minutes. 23:30:03 Ah 23:30:09 Same then 23:30:31 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:30:35 Kk 23:30:46 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:30:52 What have you all done in my absence? 23:31:04 I did a lot of stuff today. 23:31:18 But none of that is important here! 23:31:19 Tell me what? 23:31:21 What did you get done? 23:31:36 I did a lot of stuff today but none of that is important here. 23:31:39 What did the CTS do! 23:31:54 Nothing! 23:32:01 With you and I busy, shit was done. 23:32:02 As usual. 23:32:41 Don't say that. 23:32:49 I am sure the other staff worked on something. 23:33:51 Let's take a look, shall we? 23:34:00 Oh yes, Q did stuff today as well. 23:34:00 Good, good Q. 23:34:22 Like what? 23:34:30 Take a look in the logs. 23:35:03 That was before you were on @Korra 23:35:24 I'm aware. 23:35:33 I joined chat this morning and could still see it in the scroll back. 23:36:23 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:36:30 Oh 23:36:49 Did you see Ember's messages too? 23:36:53 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:36:55 Yep. 23:36:56 She was on at 6 AM this morning 23:37:01 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:37:10 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:38:11 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:39:35 23:39:35 Lazy link. 23:43:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:48:02 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:48:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:48:32 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:48:55 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 06